


Element Haikus

by AthenaxVio



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Elements, Haikus, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio





	Element Haikus

Wind  
  
A soft breeze blows leaves  
A strong gust knocks me over  
The wind is moody  
  
Water  
  
Stormy raindrops fall  
The ocean churns and crashes  
But streams are vibrant  
  
Earth  
  
Rocks and soil, land  
Plants take root and grow in earth  
It is foundation  
  
Fire  
  
Crackling and warm  
A flickering source of light  
Merry but scary  
  
Darkness  
  
A source of beauty  
Where monsters dwell but don't  
Mysterious night  
  
Light  
  
Sunlight or moonlight  
Life-giving and path-seeking  
Beautiful in sight


End file.
